comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-10 - Hula Girls
Loki sits upon his floating throne, a bored look to his face. "I thought you said this would actually be interesting?" He sighs. Mister Mxyzptlk says, "That's because you aren't trying to have any fun!" He is floating or perhaps flying near Loki's throne. Below the two in London Old City there are robotic hula girls, as they dance about, they pickpocket people, break into stores and steal things, and are generally causing chaos while distracting the men! One woman after getting her purse stolen while her boyfriend stands starstruck, slaps her boyfriend! Traffic has come to a stand still, and a television crew is nearby filming the chaos as the police try to figure out a way to arrest these robotic sexy hula girls! But boy, do their grass skirts twitch enchantingly! Luckily, females are immune to the effect, as Traveler sits on the edge of a building, squatting on her heels as she looks up at the floating Loki and Mxyzptlk. "Ooookay, energy guns verse magic. I wonder how this will play out?" She winces painfully at the thought! An energy rifle hangs against her back via a strap, and she has strapped to each thigh an energy handgun. Her nose wrinkles, "Where is Scarlet Witch when you need her?" Thor may not sense Loki, or the enigmatic Mxyzptlk, but those metallic dancing vixens are plastered all over the news already. And since most of the Avengers are on hiatus, it falls to Thor to find out what this is all about. Easily crossing the span of the Atlantic Ocean in just a few minutes, he makes a mental note to send an apology letter to that poor coast guard cutter that got washed a few miles off course by his wake. Learning from his previous attempts at vigilante-ism, this time Thor lands with just a couple of simple steps on the sidewalk, Mjolnir held firm in hand as he glances about at the scene, steely eyed and on guard. "By Odin's beard, these automatons have entranced everyone within eye-sight with their gyrating and vegetable matter skirts!" Hal Jordan had received a message from Salaak that there was a 5834 and a 8452 being committed in London. He was the closes Green Lantern and was needed. He arrives just after Thor, "You don't say? I take it your the entity from another dimension that's breaking the book of Oa code 5834. But the robots aren't with you?" But Loki suddenly perks up! "Oh...what do we have here?" Mxyzptlk grins, "Yes! Not as good as Superman, but one takes what one can get. Now quickly, change!" With a tap to his hat, suddenly Loki appears to be very colorfully green and gold, with a vest top. And music starts to play as he soon lands down behind the hula girls as he starts to dance and move about. Mxyzptlk is helping as well with his magic! He starts zipping and zooming about, throwing fireworks up into the air as the hula girls make a real mess out of the London people! Traveler? Well she just face palms. "And here I was so worried," she ends dryly. She then eyes the robots, "Yes, they look like something I'll have fun blowing up," she adds with a grumble. She then soon heads to a fire escape to drop down to the ground! Thor pauses and gives this Green Lantern a blank sort of look. "Kyle Rayner has never mentioned breaking any of your Oa laws. Even so, it is no concern when there are people in Danger. Even as we speak, havoc is loose upon the city! We must make haste and act!" There's a twinge in Thor's energy sensing ability those, as Loki changes form. He can't quite place it, but he knows now his brother is behind this somehow. "Be aware, my brother Loki may be about." Still, he's not sure how to handle the robots just yet. They're...enticing to watch... Hal frowns and scans Thor with his ring, "I guess, not. Some dimensional energy jumping it seems. Sorry, you must be his team mate Thor." Hal shakes his head, "I wouldn't watch them." Then he turns to watch them getting hypnotized himself. And Loki blends in and out of the robotic hula girls as he dances, the song singing away! The entire time, Thor is starting to be entranced by those twitching grass skirts! Mxyzptlk is happy as a lark as he messes with the humans! Traveler then pulls out her rifle and settles it on her shoulder. There is soon a buzzing/zapping sound as the energy goes off after she braced herself! Still, she grunts taking a shot while free standing like that, but a robotic girls' head gets melted and broken by the force of the energy blast! "Hey, rejects! Your lip-singing sucks!" Both Loki and Mxyzptlk pause to stare at the girl, "Who is she?" Mxyzptlk shrugs at that, "I really don't know." "Oh, but I do like spunky girls," and Loki grins wickedly. Fortunately for Thor, as he is standing, mouth agape, drops Mjolnir on his foot, at the same time that strangely exotic girl's head explodes from an energy rifle blast. The combination of pain and bewilderment shake Thor from his enchantment, causing him to bellow out. "Blasted hammer! You bedeviling, clanking tin cans! You shall not make it through the day!" As for the robotic hula girls, there's a sudden piercing clap of thunder as a fork of lightning touches down to the closest automaton to Loki, charring and de-activating the thing in a mere moment. Thor stands, Mjolnir raised to the sky as it starts to darken, clouds swirling above the city. Green Lantern frowns, "Ow..." He says rubbing his chest where the hammer pressed. "What where your putting that thing and warn a fellow next time." He looks to the robotic hulu girls, "So this is a nefarious scheme and they're hyptonizing." He takes aim with his ring. Then moments later there's a giant 10 year old Guy with a scraped knee, chili bowl hair cut, and a giant Green Toy box. "Guess it time for us to put the toys away." The construct moving start pick up the robots. and deposit them where they can't cause problems. Poor Mxyzptlk! He squeaks and zips about the lightning to avoid getting hit! "You violent man you! I'll torment you just like I do Superman!" Loki then says, "I told you he was annoying," as any lightning strikes near him seem to just miss him. Mxyzptlk then gasps, "He's stealing my toys! Stupid Green Lantern!" He then points at the child-like Guy and zaps him with energy! The ring and it's power is still under Hal's control, but the shape! Oh my goodness! Instead of a child-like Guy it looks like Green Lantern himself with a big ol' butt! "Does my butt look big girls? I hope you like big butts! Wiggle, wiggle!" And yes, the butt bobs at it puts the robotic girls in the toy box! Traveler's eyes about pop out of her skull at what Mxyzptlk does! The lightning, well she just hides from! But that...that was scary! "Wiggle...wiggle....I will never, never repeat that again." She shudders! She then braces against the wall and raises her rifle again to shoot at Loki himself! Loki actually disappears and teleports elsewhere, back into his green robes. "Well, now that wasn't very nice girl. Perhaps a little magic your way will brighten your mood?" A wicked grin appears on his face once more as he starts to cast a spell toward Traveler's way! "You were entranced, there was no warning capable. Good to see you back to your senses though!" Another lightning strike and another, each blasting another metal dancing girl. He's still not sure of where his brother is, but as Loki changes back to his original look, he gets another sense of him around. "Brother! You cannot hide for long!" Another stroke of lightning, as it follows Loki's Asgardian energy. Green Lantern grins as he looks to Traveler, "I don't even want to know if that's a thing and not something he came up with." He changes the shape of the Construct to Sir Mix-a-lot. "That's a bit more my generation." He calls back to Thor, "Yeah, I know. Still nothing like a mild shock to wake you in the morning." Then he goes flying towards Mxyzptlk, "Hey I know you, your Superman's greatest enemy. What you doing slumming? Sir Mix-a-lot?" "Dear Odin, the girl recognized me, but not my own beloved brother!" Loki rolls his eyes at that. "Shocking? Not really." "It's Mxyzptlk! And I am very much Superman's greatest enemy! Hahahahaha!" He starts sending fun zaps Green Lantern's way! He dodges and zips around speedily! Loki ends up canceling the spell he meant for Traveler and instead changes it, teleporting away from the lightning! Traveler lets out a thankful breath! "Let's get out of here Mxyzptlk, for now. Brother! Till we meet again! And nice damage to the street, lightning always did have a nice effect!" And Traveler is impressed at the cleanup of robots the two heroes did! She couldn't have done that by herself, or made Loki run away! "Verily, your construct has much behind Green Lantern! Most impressive." Finally, the skies clear as the revelers return to their senses, Thor looks up in time to see Loki vanish, again. "My brother! You show yourself long enough to run away once more...Like a snake shedding it's skin." Swinging his hammer above his head to avoid taking out any civilians around him, Thor takes off into the sky as quickly as he arrived. As usual, clean up and any damage can be charged to the Avengers. "Green Lantern, excellent work today as well. As well you, mysterious female!" As he motions to the Traveler, before a clap of thunder signals' Thor's own attempt to hunt down Loki. Green Lantern creates a giant kite shield to block the blasts from Mxy, "Mixoplix. Yeah he's always talking about you. Your impossible to defeat. Mzyzptlk is to get you to say your name three times fast, Mxyzot, or say it sideways? No is saying it in Pyg Latin. XyptlkMay? No no...... Isaying it in a Line of Shakespeare? Light through yonder window break. It is the East, Mxyzptlk is the sun. " He figured he'd let Thor deal with his brother. Mxyzptlk ignores Loki who leaves him, "It's kltpzyxm you..., shoot!" ZAP! And the little man is gone! Traveler watches Thor fly away, missing part of the firefight show. She is quiet for a bit as Green Lantern finishes his fight, and then says, "Sorry, his behind was nicer looking..." And she then suddenly bodyslides away as well with a bit of a wicked grin and a hint of a blush.